digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Adventure 02 Drama CD: Armor Evolution to the Unknown
is a 2003 CD drama. It is the first audio drama in the Digimon Adventure 02 continuity. Synposis Daisuke's Great Valentine Tactics On Valentine's Day, 2003, Daisuke explains to V-mon what the holiday is by telling him that "it's a day when girls give the boys they like chocolates". So in order to get girls to think he's cool, Daisuke goes to Yamato's apartment and asks to be in his band. But due to his bad singing, Yamato kicks Daisuke out of his apartment. Meanwhile Hikari, Mimi, and Sora and their partners are at a department store. When Mimi and Kari start talking about Sora and Yamato's relationship, Sora gets embarrassed, starts swinging her tennis racket at them and accidentally hits someone. He asks where he can get a heart. Not understanding what he meant, they point him to a place that sells chocolate hearts. Meanwhile, Daisuke goes to Koushiro's house and asks him to teach Daisuke how to use computers so he can impress girls that way. Koushiro agrees. But Daisuke presses one button, and suddenly alarms from Koushiro's computer go off. Koushiro kicks him out. Daisuke eventually decides to just be himself. In the department store, the strange man asks cashier for a heart. She says they don't sell hearts. He attacks her. Heart Thief Jyou is going on a triple date along with his brothers, with Miyako's sisters and Jun. Jyou is extremely uncomfortable, and turns on the TV for a distraction. But on the news there's an emergency about someone was attacked in the department store! The strange man has the department store closed up and the police are outside. He has Sora, Mimi and Hikari as captives. He's looking for hearts. So Jyou goes to help (and he also needs to get out of his date). Inside the department store, the girls and their digimon fight the man who turns out to be a Boltmon, a digimon with no heart and has come looking for one. Suddenly, they hear a suspicious voice yelling. The Things The Children Can Do Takeru, Koushirou, Iori, Ken, and Miyako and their digimon are outside. Along with Taichi, Yamato and Daisuke. Taichi splits them into groups. Taichi, Yamato, and Miyako go off together, Jyou is in charge of the other group. (Jyou's group is in charge of finding the real source of this evil digimon and stopping it. Taichi's group is in charge of rescuing the girls). Taichi wants a plan to get in to help the girls out so they can all fight together. So a suggestion is made that someone would disguise as a ramen delivery person and get in that way! And it's been established that only a girl would be allowed in that way. Miyako volunteers along with Hawkmon because once they get inside, he can DNA digivolve with Tailmon. They manage to get in, but eventually get trapped as well. Daisuke, Dark Evolution! Outside the store Jyou's group comes up. Taichi and Yamato explain how their plan failed. So Yamato comes up with a plan. They tap dance in order to distract Boltmon. Except Daisuke who 'digivolves' into the Digimon Emperor, and starts doing impersonations of Ken as the real Digimon Emperor. Ken starts to tell Daisuke that darkness is not who he is. And suddenly a Digi-Egg appears with the Crest of Kindness on it. Then Wormmon armor digivolves into Pucchiemon who shoots Daisuke with his Heart Beam to turn him back to normal. After that the Digimon behind all this was a Pukumon who had taken advantage of Boltmon's situation in order to destroy the DigiDestined. The DigiDestined decide to armor digivolve but before they can do that, Jyou knocks into them, and they drop and mix up their D-Terminals. Sudden Armor Evolutions! Miyako uses Daisuke's Digi-Egg of friendship to evolve Hawkmon into Rinkmon, Takeru uses Hikari's digimental of light to evolve Patamon into Manbomon. Iori doesn't want to evolve, he thinks it's weird to use someone else's Digi-Egg, but Armadimon convinces him. He uses Miyako's digimental of love to evolve Armadimon into Pteramon, Hikari evolves Tailmon with Iori's Digi-Egg to Butterflymon. Daisuke uses Takeru's digimental to evolve V-mon into Sagittarimon. Pucchiemon reasons with Boltmon, and the kids subsequently fight the mastermind, Pukumon. Also, this drama marks the first time that the DigiDestined are able to use their Digi-Eggs interchangeably, and transform their Digimon into new Armored Digivolutions using each other's eggs. Track listing Category:Digimon Adventure Category:CD Drama Category:Music Category:Adventure 02 Music